


ice cream crimes

by kuupucino



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, chatfic, kanata has one line so i dont think i should tag him, sorry kanata, teen for swears?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuupucino/pseuds/kuupucino
Summary: chiaki sends a photo of ice cream with fries to the rst groupchat ft. 3a trio and hinata shenanigans





	ice cream crimes

**Author's Note:**

> hi i wrote this because i have no self restraint  
> i hope the formatting is ok and the boys arent too ooc!

**METEOR RANGERS!! :D**

**16:29**

**[RYUSEI RED]:** _(image)_

**[RYUSEI RED]:** :D!!!

**[green]:** morisawa senpai

**[green]:** MORISAWA SENPAI.

**[RYUSEI RED]:** WHAT'S WRONG TAKAMINE?

**[green]:** is that. ice cream with fries.

**[RYUSEI RED]:** yeah!! what's wrong?

**[black tiger]:** yeah!! 

**[black tiger]:** what's wrong with ice cream and fries

**[green]:** i cant take this im seriously at my limit

_takamidori left the group chat_

_red.chiaki added takamidori to the group chat_

**[RYUSEI RED]:** TAKAMINE STOP LEAVING THE GROUP CHAT!

**[ninja yellow]:** why did midori kun leave the gc again de gozaru

**[green]:** scroll up ic ant take this

**[ninja yellow]: .**..taichou dono

**[ninja yellow]:** ...you eat ice cream with fries de gozaru?

**[RYUSEI RED]:** WHATS WRONG WITH ICE CREAM AND FRIES

**[green]:** everything

**[ninja yellow]:** ^ 

**[black tiger]:** you guys

**[black tiger]:** its good

**[black tiger]:** dont knock it until you try it

**[green]:** i would NEVER eat fries with ice cream

**[RYUSEI RED]:** **_@blue.kanata_** KANATA! do you eat fries with ice cream?

**[black tiger]:** does shinkai senpai even eat fries?

**[RYUSEI BLUE]:** i eat fries with shoyu

**[ninja yellow]:** i

**[green]:** i hate this fucking family

**[ninja yellow]:** i cant decide which is worse de gozaru

**[RYUSEI RED]:** NO SWEARING PLEASE!

**[green]:** sorry

**[green]:** anywyas

**[green]:** sengoku kun is the only one i respect in this household

**[RYUSEI RED]:** i'll bring fries and ice cream for everyone next practice!

**[green]:** please don't

**[ninja yellow]:** i appreciate it but please don't (2)

**[black tiger]:** i used to think it was weird too 

**[black tiger]:** but trust me 

**[black tiger]:** its better than it sounds

**[ninja yellow]:** it sounds absolutely disgusting de gozaru i'm sorry

**[RYUSEI RED]:** please stop being mean to me and nagumo :(

**[RYUSEI RED]:** it is not befitting of a hero!

**[ninja yellow]:** sorry taichou dono

**[green]:** hes right tho

**[RYUSEI RED]:** :(

* * *

**hakaze please stop leaving us**

**16:54**

**[the loud one]:** SENA!!! HAKAZE!!!

**[chou uzai]:** stop typing in caps 

**[cho uzai]:** i can hear you shouting in my head

**[cho uzai]** : so annoying

**[the loud one]:** SENA!

**[the loud one]:** DO YOU EAT ICE CREAM WITH FRIES

**[cho uzai]:** a) i said stop typing in caps

**[the loud one]:** sorry :(

**[cho uzai]:** b) i don’t eat fries or ice cream

**[cho uzai]:** c) it sounds gross and unhealthy you should stop

**[the loud one]** : :(

**[cho uzai]:** i mean it

**[the loud one]:** it tastes good though!!

**[the loud one]:** what about you hakaze?

**03:42**

**[left gc 47 times]:** slr

**[left gc 47 times]:** its ok i guess

**[left gc 47 times]:** i prefer ice cream by itself though

**06:32**

**[the loud one]:** very cool!

**[the loud one]:** we should have ice cream and fries together sometime!

**07:05**

**[cho uzai]:** can’t you respond in a normal time frame for once

**[cho uzai]:** who the fuck is up at 3am

**[the loud one]:** sena please don’t swear.

**[cho uzai]** : i thought we were over this

**[cho uzai]** : ugh i bet he’s still asleep

**[cho uzai]:** and he’s gonna miss morning classes

**[cho uzai]:** and then i have to hand him his shit for the 4th time this week

**[cho uzai]:** **and it’s thursday _**_

**[the loud one]:** you don’t have to do it you know!

**[the loud one]:** kunugi-sensei isn’t forcing you to do anything right?

**[cho uzai]** : quiet

**13:21**

**[left gc 47 times]** : lol senacchi’s such a tsun

**[left gc 47 times]:** it’d be cute if he wasnt a guy

**[cho uzai]:** could you shut up for once in your life

**[left gc 47 times]:** sorry but the ladies love my voice

**[cho uzai]:** anzu sure doesn’t

**[left gc 47 times]:** ouch.

**[the loud one]:** please stop using your phones in class :(

**[cho uzai]:** aren’t you doing the same thing?

**[the loud one]:** i wanted to warn you guys :( 

**[left gc 47 times]:** wouldnt be the first time i got caught texting in class

* * *

**METEOR RANGERS!! :D**

**15:03**

**[RYUSEI RED]:** come to the cafeteria today!! I have a surprise for you all!!

**[green]:** better not be fries and ice cream

**[RYUSEI RED]:** WHO TOLD YOU

**[RYUSEI RED]:** wait

**[RYUSEI RED]:** I RUINED THE SURPRISE

**[ninja yellow]:** taichou dono

**[ninja yellow]:** i appreciate it but could we just have normal ice cream de gozaru

**[black tiger]:** im with taichou for once

**[black tiger]:** ice cream with fries is good you guys are just cowkdgh

**[ninja yellow]:** tetora kun??

**[green]:** he’s good hinata just stole his phone

**[ninja yellow]:** ???

**[green]:** they’re wrestling

**[black tiger]:** did i see free ice cream~?

**[ninja yellow]:** F tetora kun?

**[green]:** f tetora kun

**[RYUSEI RED]:** what’s going on 

**[black tiger]:** im trying to hold tetsu kun down while i text

**[black tiger]:** its harder than i expected but i can manage

**[RYUSEI RED]:** does he need help?????

**[black tiger]:** nah

**[ninja yellow]:** i can hear screaming from next door

**[green]:** don’t worry hinata-kun just sat on him

**[RYUSEI RED]:** hinata kun! I will give you ice cream too if you get off nagumo! 

**[black tiger]:** done

**[green]:** you’re not giving him his phone back?

**[black tiger]:** naaah

**[RYUSEI RED]:** please give him his phone back

**[ninja yellow]:** “aniki leave tetora kun alone or i’m telling the cats to stay away from you”

**[ninja yellow]:** -yuuta kun

**[black tiger]:** h

**[black tiger]:** I GOTR MY PHONE BACK

**[RYUSEI RED]:** welcome back nagumo!

**[green]:** _(video)_

**[black tiger]:** yoU RECORIDED IT

**[green]:** i had to

**[RYUSEI RED]:** can we stop fighting and just have fries and ice cream together as a famil

* * *

**9 days without cream puffs** @amaihinata  
ice cream with the ranger squad  
_(photo)_

**i lost in a fight against aoi hinata** @irontetsu  
it was nice having ice cream with you but dont fight me before asking for ice cream next time

**i lost in a fight against aoi hinata** @irontetsu  
WAIT WHEN DID MY NAME CHANGE

**9 days without cream puffs** @amaihinata  
:3c

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna go with consistent usernames but then i remembered groupchat nicknames existed  
> i hope they were obvious enough dfkjkd


End file.
